The present invention relates to computing, and in particular, to systems and methods for securing data in a cloud computing environment using in-memory techniques and secret key encryption.
Cloud service providers provide data processing or storage services to their clients in a cloud environment. The cloud service providers typically operate, in their information technology datacenters, system landscapes that include application servers (such as short application servers) and database management servers (such as short database servers). The cloud clients expect high security standards for all datacenters system. The cloud service clients often require that system administrators of the cloud service provider be unable to read or write, even accidentally, client data that is stored on external storage. For example, the cloud service client may desire to restrict access to employee data or business critical data.
One problem associated with cloud service providers is that accessibility of data by administrators of the cloud service provider. It is generally desirable to prevent access of client data by those not having a need to access the data. Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for protecting client data.